


Second chance

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Loki to give him a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chance

"I care about you, Loks." Tony presses his hand to the apartment door. "Please. Talk to me." He was an idiot. He was drunk and they were talking and Loki had this gorgeous dress on. Thinking back, he never really realised that she said yes. "Please?" Tony rests his forehead against the door.

"Go away, Stark." Loki groans, slicking his hair back. "I love you!" Tony yells through the door. "I love you and I'm sorry and I'll give you everything and-" He pauses. "Please. Can we just talk?" Loki stands, his hand on the door handle. What stark did to him was horrid. His friend's reactions were worse. They abandoned him, saying that he should've let Stark do what he wanted to. Some even laughed. Even Thor was more keen to support Stark than to support him.

It opened Loki's eyes to his world. No one would care for someone like him. And even the love of his life and the ever present, ever annoying big brother has left. "Why should I talk to you?" He is bitter. Angry at himself, losing faith in the world and bitter. Bitter that the one person he cared for betrayed him in such a way.

"I love you, Loki." Tony rambles. "I love you so much and I made a mistake. Please." He chuckles a little. "I'll do anything-" The door opens. "Stark." Tony looks up at the taller man. His hair is disheveled, and the bright green eyes that shone with mischief is dull and blank with dark rings underneath them. His entire body screamed of neglect and damage. Tony leans forwards and wrapped his arms around him.

Loki wanted to push him away. Stark did not understand him. No one does and no one ever will. But he was so cold, so cold on the inside and Tony practically radiated heat and warmth. "Let's get you outta here." Tony takes hold onto Loki's hand. For one moment he was transported to the past. Two little children, a playground and a tree. Kisses in the dark and hand holding.

"I'll give you another chance." Loki tells Tony in the car. He has no idea what prompted him to say that. But the lingering warmth on his skin may be one of the factors. Tony grins widely until his face hurts. "I promise, Loks." He tells him.  "I pinky promise that I'll never, ever hurt you again." 

For the first time in a long time Loki felt something akin to hope. Perhaps this relationship can still be saved.


End file.
